La silla de un Dios
by Gotaru
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede presenciar un objeto carente de vida como lo es una silla? Los acontecimientos que dieron pie, uno tras otro, a la caída en la locura de Zamasu y el por qué Gowasu no será capaz de olvidarlos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ante los ojos de la soledad, mortales y deidades no son distintos. One-shot!


**Disclaimer** **: Dragon Ball** es propiedad artística/intelectual de Akira Toriyama. Sólo _él_ está al mismo nivel que el Sr. Zeno (pero siendo más vago, atolondrado y pervertido. Además de ser un robot con bata y corbata que sólo sabe excusar sus "retrasos").

* * *

 **La silla de un Dios**

 _~los errores no pertenecen sólo a los mortales~_

* * *

 **«El fondo del corazón del hombre es árido, Louis, como el suelo de ese viejo cementerio** _ **micmac**_ **de ahí arriba. Es casi roca viva. El hombre cultiva lo que puede…, y lo cuida».**

 **(Stephen King,** _ **Cementerio de animales**_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«** _ **Por el bien de la justicia, destruye todo lo que sea malvado**_ **».**

 **(THE COLLECTORS,** _ **Un Ángel malvado y un Demonio justo**_ **)**

* * *

 **Dedicatoria :** A **Esplandian** (por ser mi combustible para intentar expresarme lo mejor que pudiera en cada párrafo escrito; los cuales, jamás, conseguirán siquiera oscilar el primer escalón del trono en el que descansas) y a **Schala S** (porque todo lo que tenga a Trunks en él será, por consecuente, de tu pertenencia también). Las adoro: ¡gracias!

Esto es para USTEDES. =')

* * *

En un universo distinto a cualquiera que se conozca, uno al que sólo se puede llegar mediante una pantalla resplandeciente de aventuras y magia u a través de la tinta que transmuta en vida garabateada sobre el papel, existe una silla forjada por divinidad: sólo el _Kaio-Shin_ , el amo y señor mismo de dicho cosmos, la puede habitar.

Rojo y verde la visten, descansando anclada entre campos de infinito pasto.

Gowasu, amarillento, gentil y ocurrente, sonríe al descansar en ella. Con el aroma del té hecho por un corazón puro flotando alrededor de su nariz y el alma rebosante de paz, nada más puede desear.

La eternidad es un sueño extenso si se la vive así.

Piel verde, ojos grises rasgados y ligeros sentimientos de hostilidad: a Zamasu aún le falta comprender la razón detrás, el porqué del actuar de los dioses. Los mortales: sus creaciones y eternos seres de contemplación.

Perfectos en su propia imperfección, _a imagen y semejanza_ aunque no lo pareciera.

Había que guiarlos por el buen camino, no dejar caer sobre ellos el castigo divino cuando dieran malos pasos en el longevo y continúo trayecto de la evolución: _eso_ es lo que a su joven discípulo y posterior sucesor, cuando llegase la hora, le falta abrazar como verdad.

Lo observa vertiendo en su taza la deliciosa bebida, con los rayos del Sol filtrándose a través de su flequillo cenizo: mientras en el líquido caliente y humeante se refleje pureza, Gowasu confía en que el entendimiento de esta verdad triunfará en su cabeza.

Entonces, la silla pasará a ser habitada por él.

Desconfianza y menosprecio latentes, de mano con un punto de vista erróneo, se revolucionan y acrecientan vertiginosamente luego de una batalla contra un mortal de la que Zamasu no logra emerger victorioso: sonrisas gentiles y pacientes de parte de su maestro ya no logran eclipsar el rencor que se empieza a formar con ponzoña en su corazón, con enferma insistencia en su mente.

Un plan maligno de extinción se desarrolla, hilo por hilo, en su mente. La resolución funesta que pondrá fin a la vida en el Universo Diez está hecha y no puede ser negada: _son sólo seres imperfectos, vulgares, que merecen ser exterminados_.

Tiempos oscuros con la forma de una espada de Ki morado caen sobre el amarillo soberano.

El rojo coagulado de la sangre mancha, así, la silla de la divinidad.

Una brecha espacio-tiempo se abre.

Infame traición: es, ahora, el mismísimo Zamasu con un envoltorio de carne mortal-guerrera quien reposa en la silla sagrada. Un puesto que no merece ni merecerá ostentar y que, por la misma razón, no le pertenece en realidad. _Jamás lo hará_.

Ni en la infusión favorita del Kaio-Shin asesinado ni en el cielo que apenas comenzaba a ser azul se reflejan ya pureza alguna. En el futuro alternativo que originalmente era lo que estaba destinado a pasar, una vez más, sólo la destrucción es una realidad.

Y el único guerrero híbrido que queda empieza con inquebrantable valentía otra lucha en contra del gris de la injusticia. Es el protector eterno e indiscutible de ese cielo, de ese mundo que desde hace tanto no conoce — _injustamente—_ la paz, lo más hermoso y puro y resplandeciente que queda en esa tierra de la devastación.

La esperanza flaquea con cada lacerante golpe a su sensibilidad.

Y es así durante meses: y Trunks se siente enloquecer de desesperación e impotencia cuando ni la ayuda que penosamente tuvo que solicitar de las contrapartes del Futuro, el soñado en el que la paz prevalece, de su padre y el Sr. Goku parecen ayudar para solucionarlo.

Se repite a sí mismo sin cesar, naturalmente debido a lo noble y mártir de su carácter, que es _su culpa_ , que es _demasiado débil para hacer algo al respecto_ y que es _el ser más inútil del jodido universo_ ; no es capaz de comprender ni notar que es él el Héroe de _esta_ historia, sin importar que _ese_ haya sido su maldito final.

Mil encuentros tienen lugar entre los tres Saiyajines y el que actúa bajo una justicia ciega: tanto ha crecido la monstruosidad del problema que incluso otras deidades han tenido que arribar al campo de batalla.

El corazón de una de ellas, el proveniente de la realidad en paz que no sufre alteración alguna, se encoje ante lo que ve a su discípulo hacer. Para Gowasu, las acciones de Zamasu son un penoso despliegue de mala enseñanza, recelo y necedad elevados al millonésimo nivel.

La primera punzada de culpa de lo que será, para el Kaio-Shin, un peso que deberá cargar durante mucho tiempo aparece. Por mucha nobleza que en él pueda habitar, sigue siendo una _divinidad_ : alguien al que no tienen por qué importarle más de la cuenta seres de tan poca trascendencia, ni su desgracia. Pero lo _hace_ , y eso es y será por siempre su esbozo personal de genuina humanidad.

Y en el infierno en la tierra que tiene lugar frente a sus ojos, las cosas no mejoran: la falsa noción de justicia cobra autenticidad con el pasar de los minutos, engullendo con belicosidad lo que queda de una realidad muerta y nada había por hacer.

Es un arco de diseño abstracto y luz blanca cegadora en su espalda, en la peor imitación de un ángel que se ha hecho en la historia, lo que coronan su perfección: la fusión entre Black y Zamasu representa la cúspide de la belleza y la justicia, que no reconoce ni aceptará el error que es la existencia de los mortales; tampoco admitirá, mucho menos, derrota alguna en su causa de aniquilación absoluta. Todo lo hace en pos de un universo sin nada erróneo en su interior.

Irónico resulta, entonces, el que sea un mortal quien le ponga punto final a su locura: el guerrero noble —el que más _significado_ tiene de todos—, ningún otro que Trunks, con un imparable poder acumulado simbólicamente en una espada rebana su cuerpo a la mitad, así como también logra hacer trizas lo que queda de su cordura.

Sabe que ya ha entrado al mundo de los sin raciocinio en la cabeza luego de haber derramado lágrimas de confusión ante un ser inferior.

Cuando el cielo se llena de rostros de tétricas sonrisas y sangre y risas y truenos y gris, la _muerte_ en su más cruda esencia, sólo la demencia prevalece en él. No mucho más.

Zamasu es menos que un espectro de quien solía —de quien pudo— ser.

El verdadero _Rey de todo_ en su absoluta existencia aparece y la pesadilla por fin ha acabado.

Pero el panorama final de la batalla es grisáceo y a todos les sabe amargo en la boca.

Una fractura de inimaginable tamaño se graba, perpetua, en el corazón de los Guerreros Z. Es una lesión que ni las Esferas del Dragón o sus más poderosas y planetarias contrapartes podrán curar, y ellos tendrán que aprender a vivir con ella.

Tienen que.

Trunks y Mai, siendo todo lo que al otro le queda de _su verdadero_ mundo, se marchan a intentar reconstruirse un poco de merecida felicidad, de tranquilidad y a los demás nada más que seguir adelante les queda.

Gowasu, mientras, de vuelta en su universo de pertenencia, observa una pequeña caja negra con curvilíneos diseños dorados, que descansa con sencillez y silencio en su regazo.

Silencio.

Nada de charlas amenas, risas compartidas nacidas luego de una broma o el sonido del té derramándose con toda su gloria en una taza: sólo silencio. Es algo a lo que sabe, se tendrá que acostumbrar de ahora en adelante.

Por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, hasta que se llenase nuevamente con otra presencia discípula.

En el interior de la caja yacen todos los anillos del tiempo existentes: sostiene, en su temblorosa mano derecha, el de más reciente creación.

Es de un verde chillante que lo ha inquietado desde que puede recordarlo, frío como un témpano al tacto y estará manchado de sangre inocente por toda la eternidad: pero es suyo. Le pertenece.

Al igual que este pecado.

Al final, todo luce más sombrío de lo que le hubiera gustado, de lo que _habría creído posible_ : ese anillo deshonroso es todo lo que Zamasu le ha dejado, así como todo lo que le queda de él, su accidentado y pobre aprendiz.

Eso, y una silla divina que se siente más grande de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

 **«Los dioses erran,** **los dioses mueren,** **los dioses lloran».**

 **(Esplandian, _Cien de sus voces; Drabble 80: Rescatado_ )**

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Hola, gente: GRACIAS MILES por leer y haber llegado hasta acá. =)

Esto sólo existe debido a un ataque de inspiración visual, una madrugada que no podía (quería) dormir. Sentía ansiedad, ganas de hacer _algo;_ lo que fuera. Decidí escribir, entonces. =) Hace como unos dos días anteriores a esa noche-que-ya-era-casi-madrugada, me había topado en **Pixiv** un pequeño Doujinshi de Gowasu y Zamasu, tan hermoso como era poderoso. Como rompía el corazón; y vaya que SÍ me lo rompió. ¡Es increíble lo mucho que se puede llorar con tan sólo _ocho_ imágenes, si el artista logró plasmar el sentir bien! X'D La inspiración, a partir de recordar el nudo en la garganta que me provocó el mismo, brotó en esa dirección. **Kami no Isu** (literalmente: «Silla de Dios») es el nombre de éste Doujin, y de ahí provino el nombre del Fic, aunque esté demás decirlo. La imagen que lo acompaña es, justamente, la última imagen del Doujin. =') Las mismas ilustraban toda la trágica historia de éste noble Kaio-shin y su liado aprendiz, desde la introducción de su relación que se nos hizo previa a la aparición de Goku acompañado por el Sr. Bills y Wiss, hasta el... final.

Donde sólo uno de los quedaba.

Me pareció curioso como el dibujante se centró tanto en esa silla sobre la que vimos a Gowasu descansar y disfrutar de una taza de su amado té más de una vez, volviéndola el "eje", por así decirlo, de la historia (algo que me pareció bastante creativo de su parte, además) e intenté, lo mejor que pudiera, hacer lo mismo y seguir ese ritmo en la escritura de esto, aunque sea mencionándola al comienzo y al final. (XD) Espero que no quedase demasiado raro o que se sienta sin poca relación.

Debo admitir que, de entre todos los numerosos personajes del _Dragon World_ , no esperaba que acabase escribiendo de ellos dos (¡MUCHO MENOS siendo que son personajes tan recientes en la franquicia!). Por mucho que me partiera el corazón y afectará como termino todo, no lo imaginaba... Insisto: todo se lo debo a ese bellísimo Doujin. =')

Me agradó el resultado final. No es ninguna maravilla, claro está: mas el escribir y cavilar en un personaje tan encantador como lo es Gowasu (supongo que a estas alturas ya se debe notar que él es mi favorito de los dos. XD), y el intentar comprender y ver las cosas a partir del punto de vista de alguien como Zamasu, de alguien con _sus_ propósitos e intenciones son experiencias que me gustaron _demasiado_ (aunque tampoco creo haberlo hecho MARAVILLOSAMENTE con ellos), ¡espero de corazón que a ustedes les haya agradado leer estos delirios! Disculpen desde ya si sienten que algo exageré, o que no lo logré retratar como piensan que ellos lo hubiesen hecho, sentido o pensado: bailar al mismo son del personaje, al escribir, no siempre es sencillo.

Escribir esto fue terapéutico para mi, de alguna manera: me ayudó a superar a Zamasu, y a la parálisis de tristeza que me provocaba, de tanto en tanto, como termino todo para Trunks (Trunks...). Lo saqué de mi sistema lo mejor que pude en cada letra, y siento que, _al fin_ , ya soy capaz de ver más allá de este amargo suceso en la serie. Lo hizo, con autenticidad. Y, diablos, lo necesitaba ya... Y por supuesto que el saber que aún tenemos muchas batallas, ¡un Torneo sumamente emocionante!, por delante, también ayudó. No podemos ni debemos rendirnos nunca, ¿eh, Son? =')

¡Ah, sí! Sobre la cita al comienzo del Sr. King, la de _Cementerio de Animales_ : cualquiera que lo haya leído sabe que ese no es un libro fácil. Ni de leer ni superar una vez que se ha acabado. No... Creo firmemente que es de esos que nunca olvidas. Y no sabría decir porque escogí ese diálogo de Jud a Louis en particular, pero siento que va muy muy acorde con Gowasu. Siento que, de alguna manera, quizás refleje ciertas enseñanzas y reflexiones que le dejaron esto que ocurrió con su aprendiz. Sobre el retazo de canción, pues nada: esas mismas palabras perfectamente pudieron estar retumbando y dando vueltas por la cabeza de Zamasu. Es una frase TAN él que me da miedo.

Francamente ese debió ser el Ending de la saga de Trunks/Black en Super, y no _Chaohan music_. ;_; Pero ese es otro tema~ XD

Y eso: no tengo mucho más por decir. Sólo bramarles miles de gracias por estar del otro lado, _infinitas_ , ¿sí? =')

Y **no** confíen en las personas que lleven el odio y la violencia y la intolerancia y la maldad como bandera por la vida: jamás. No las dejen entrar en su vida, y si éstas ya tienen un pie adentro, encuentren en ustedes la fuerza necesaria para cortarlas de raíz. Si hay algo que Zamasu nos pudo haber enseñado (quizás involuntariamente) con la forma en que acabaron las cosas para él y con todo lo que sus acciones provocaron, yo elijó que sea eso. La destrucción _jamás_ podrá ser un equivalente de la tan necesaria paz, y los individuos que piensen que sí, lejos hay que tenerlos.

Eso es todo, gente, ya no los molesto más: ¡GRACIAS SIEMPRE y nos leemos! n.n


End file.
